


Morning Dew

by onewavenue



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's very gay, wooseok steals yuto away from his wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewavenue/pseuds/onewavenue
Summary: “Are you having second thoughts?”“I…”Is he?“I don’t know. I’m probably just nervous.”“If you don’t know if you’re having second thoughts, you’re probably having second thoughts, Yuto,” Wooseok chuckles. Although the two of them have changed and grown together, Wooseok still has the carefree bluntness that defined him as a kid.“You’re probably right. It’s just…we’re so different. I don’t even know if I love her anymore or if I’m just staying with her so I can tell people I’m engaged.”There’s an unidentifiable tension hanging between them, stretched taut and ready to snap if one of them says the right thing. It appears that Wooseok is the one that chooses to break the dam.“Why don’t you run away?”
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 24





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Boy, I'm just a Loser for Your Love by Good Morning for the vibes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dbEnz0bGtE

Yuto isn’t exactly familiar with what one  _ should _ feel on their wedding day, but he’s sure it’s not this. As hairdressers and family members swarm around him, his hands are shaking, palms slipping over the velvety fabric of his tuxedo jacket, but not out of nervousness. Yuto isn’t nervous, or scared, or excited. Nothing  _ feels _ wrong, but nothing really feels right either. It’s this wavering in the space between wrong and right that causes Yuto to stand up abruptly, shooing his family and friends out of the room.  _ He just needs some air, _ he tells them, but he isn’t actually sure what he needs. It’s not them, that’s for sure.

Yuto sinks down into a plush chair that sits in the corner of the small room. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he runs his hand through his hair, completely ruining the effort the stylist put in to slick it back. The fabric of his ensemble is rumpled from him bunching it up in his hands, something his mom will probably scold him for when she inevitably fusses over him before he goes out.

Yuto knows he looks good. He looks handsome,  _ hot _ , even. But he doesn’t look like Yuto. Not the Yuto that he knows, anyways.

After about fifteen minutes of sulking in the chair, he hears a soft knock on the door. It doesn’t sound rushed, or impatient, or annoyed - it’s just a reminder of someone’s presence rather than a reminder that he has a woman to be married to in a matter of hours. He knows who it is without even looking at the door, and so he lets them come in, knowing that the person behind the door has at least some of what he needs.

Wooseok pads in softly, not even dressed in his wedding attire yet. A massive yellow hoodie is draped over his figure, the neckline stretched and worn from age - he looks comfortable, in stark contrast to Yuto’s obvious malaise. As the tall man closes the door softly behind him, Yuto finally stands, stretching out his limbs and trudging over to Wooseok.

They look at each other for a moment, just taking each other in. It’s Yuto who speaks first, asking why Wooseok hasn’t gotten ready yet.

“Eh, I wanted to be comfortable for a bit longer.”

“Fair enough.”

Wooseok looks Yuto up and down, taking in his disheveled state.

“I’m happy for you guys.”

“That’s good.”

Wooseok pauses, processing Yuto’s lack of a thank you. 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“I…”

_ Is he? _

“I don’t know. I’m probably just nervous.”

“If you don’t know if you’re having second thoughts, you’re probably having second thoughts, Yuto,” Wooseok chuckles. Although the two of them have changed and grown together, Wooseok still has the carefree bluntness that defined him as a kid.

“You’re probably right. It’s just…we’re so different. I don’t even know if I love her anymore or if I’m just staying with her so I can tell people I’m engaged.”

There’s an unidentifiable tension hanging between them, stretched taut and ready to snap if one of them says the right thing. It appears that Wooseok is the one that chooses to break the dam.

“Why don’t you run away?”

Yuto scoffs, not quite expecting Wooseok’s response but also not surprised.

“I can’t just do that, Wooseok.”  
“And who’s to be the judge of that? This is your wedding too, Yuto, not just hers. You don’t have to go through with it if you don’t want to.”

Yuto looks at Wooseok and smiles, and the younger feels an explosion of emotion in his chest. Wooseok has loved Yuto for longer than he can remember, and simple things like the older’s wide smile or awkward side hugs turn him into a blushing mess.

Yuto doesn’t say anything, just keeps smiling gently at him. Wooseok knows he should stop himself from rambling but before he can tell himself to just shut his mouth he’s already talking again.

“Honestly, I was kind of sad when you told me you were getting married. You two just… didn’t seem compatible. Maybe i’m biased because I grew up with you and I know the kind of people you like to date but I just convinced myself that you were in love. But I kept having these fantasies of stealing you away, of running away with you before the wedding and living together in a cottage or something. I know, it’s dumb, but I figured I’d come here and check on you, just to, I don’t know, get closure or something. Because…”

Wooseok cuts himself off, about to cover his face and run out of the room but Yuto reaches out and grabs his hand, keeping him anchored when he feels like he’s about to fly off into space. The look Yuto has in his eyes is something Wooseok hasn’t really seen before, somewhere between sadness and hope. Wooseok hopes it’s the latter. Before he can start to daydream, though, Yuto’s barely audible voice snaps him out of his reverie.

“Because what?”

“...because I love you, Yuto. I love you more than I’ve loved anyone or anything.”

Yuto feels his heart jump in his chest. Something about Wooseok’s confession sparked something in him, and now his heart is fluttering around under his ribs like a caged bird. After spending his entire life with his best man by his side, he mentally smacks himself for not realizing that maybe Wooseok was what he needed all along. Not just in the cramped dressing room but for everything. It’s this realization that has Yuto bursting into tears.

Wooseok just reaches out, places his large hands around his waist, gentler than thistledown on the wind. He holds him just close enough so that he won’t be as crushed if Yuto pulls away, if he decides he doesn’t want Wooseok like Wooseok wants him. The older man looks up at him, snot and tears and spit dribbling down his face and Wooseok is so stupidly in love with him that he thinks this is the most stunning Yuto has ever looked.

Yuto’s hands are trembling as they come to rest on the swell of Wooseok’s cheeks, gently guiding their heads together. Wooseok emphatically lifts him up, settling his thighs around his hips as their mouths meet, crashing together in a mess of lips and spit and snot and tears and teeth and tongue and  _ i love yous _ and it’s messy and disgusting but Yuto thinks this kiss is better than every single kiss he’s ever had combined. Well, except for maybe one.

_ The fresh smell of summer air floats past Yuto’s face, the rustling of branches and morning chirping of birds surrounding him like a blanket. Him and Wooseok are sitting together under a large tree in the latter’s backyard, watching the sun make its daily journey over the horizon. Wooseok’s eyes are affixed above him, watching as the stars dim out and wispy cotton candy clouds make their way across the sky. They’re both a bit damp from morning dew settling on their skin, and while Wooseok is enraptured with the sky, Yuto can’t stop staring at the masterpiece that is his friend. This is the first time they’ve met since graduating high school, fresh-faced and new to the world as they, for the first time, try to figure out their lives without the other in it. _

_ “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Wooseok muses, eyes tracking the path of a particularly feathery cloud as it dissipates into vapor. _

_ “Yeah,” Yuto replies mindlessly, studying the small freckles on the younger’s face and the way the gentle slope of his nose dips into his Cupid’s bow. Yeah, Wooseok was beautiful. _

_ Suddenly, Wooseok turns towards Yuto and catches him staring. They don’t say anything for a good while, just stare at each other, until Wooseok leans in and pecks Yuto on the lips before going back to looking at the sky. _

Wooseok sets him down on a nearby table and rummages through a pile of bags and clothes until he finds Yuto’s hoodie and sweatpants, throwing them at him unceremoniously as he searches for his shoes. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here. We’ll stop at your apartment first so you can pick up your stuff.”

Yuto just nods, unable to form words in his frazzled state as he throws off his expensive suit, almost robotically settling himself into his comfortable clothes. Wooseok affixes his boots on his feet before grabbing a nearby hairbrush and brushing all of the gel out of Yuto’s hair. He ruffles it with a giggle, kissing Yuto’s forehead. “There’s the Yuto I know.”

As Yuto is gathering his stuff together, he notices Wooseok writing something on a sticky note. As Wooseok affixes it to the mirror, Yuto reads the note -  _ “Sorry I stole your husband! Not really. We love each other and if you don’t like it you can kiss my big gay ass. Love, Jung Wooseok.” _ He’s drawn hearts and dicks all over the note and Yuto giggles to himself, pulling his hood over his head as he grabs Wooseok’s hand, leading him to a back exit.

It’s early in the morning when Wooseok decides to pull into a random motel parking lot so they can rest. The two of them have long shut off their phones, throwing them in the back seat along with most of Yuto’s belongings. They get out of the car and stretch their limbs, and before Wooseok can make his way over to the office to book a room, Yuto grabs his hand and points towards the other side of the road. A small rocky outcropping looks over a vast forest, reminding him of the view they had when they kissed for the first time. The older drags him towards it, propping himself up on a rock and inviting Wooseok to do the same. The sky is a purple-orange color and the stars are just starting to fizzle out as the sun begins waking up to shoo the darkness away. Wooseok pulls Yuto into his lap as they take it in. It’s a new day, the first of the rest of their lives.

Yuto turns around to face Wooseok, taking his face in his hands. Leaning forward, he allows their foreheads to touch, slightly damp from the morning dew. They breathe each other in for a while, until Wooseok manages to catch Yuto’s lips in a gentle kiss. They taste kind of like gas station hot dogs and soda, but it’s alright. It’ll always be alright.

They stay there for a while, gently kissing and feeling each other’s warmth buzzing under their skin. When Yuto finally pulls away, Wooseok looks into his eyes and smiles.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this!! make sure to follow my twitter @chanvrs for more gay tomfoolery


End file.
